Yes, Master
by Mismatched Letters
Summary: Snape hated Harry Potter. Everyone knew it. When he gets custody of Harry because of the Dursley's neglect, he decided to use it to his full advantage and treat Harry as a slave. However, when he stumbles across Harry’s journal, everything changes.


_Identity Lost_

_A Harry Potter Fic  
_

Disclaimer: I will not, and do not want to own, Harry Potter. It's too much responsibility.

A/N: Here's a majorly revised version of the chapter I wrote; thanks to An-Jelly-Ca for her awesome ideas.

---

HOGWARTS - THIRTY YEARS AGO, SPRING BREAK AREA

_"It's a great day, isn't it, James?" his buddy Steve asked as he leaned back against the Hogwarts fence._

_"Yes, yes it is," James Potter replied. "Enjoying the sun, Remus?" he chucked._

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Hey Severus, got enough of that hair yet?"_

_"Yeah Severus, you want us to wash it for you? I'm sure you haven't washed it recently," 18-year-old James Potter replied. "Hey!" he added, "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you!" _

_"Yeah, you piece of trash," Remus added. "Look at the man!" _

_Severus raised his eyebrows in time to see James pushing him. "You belong with the trash. Why did your parents ever have you as a baby?" he taunted. "Wook, the little boy is sawd, is he crywwing for his mommy?" _

_"I don't know, James. Remember, his mommy died last year, it's just him and his daddy now." _

_"Aww, does your daddy beat you up? Is that why you're scared to go home?" _

_"Hey!" the Hogwarts headmaster, Albuis Dumbledore, replied. "Break it up! James, Steve, Remus -- go wait somewhere else. Severus, you and I need to talk." _

HOGWARTS - Harry's Fifth Year. Present day.

"So, Harry, are you ready for the summer yet?" Fifteen-year-old Ronald Weaselly asked his friend, Harry Potter. The two were leaning against the Hogwarts lane, each waiting for their parents. The Station Bus had stopped last year due to the Muggles finding out about it. Now, either their parents picked them up or they were flown by broomstick.

"Not really," Harry admitted as he looked at the grass. It was a mixture of beautiful colors, as almost everything in Hogwarts was (except, for, perhaps, the dungeons). "I just found out some bad news."

"What's wrong? Did the Dursley's decide to leave you at home alone all summer while they jetted off to Paris, again?"

"Not this time. Ever since Dumbledore found out, he forbid me from going back there. But there's worse news."

"What do you mean, worse news? How could anything be worse than living with the Dursley's?"

"Easily," Harry replied. "He sent me to live with Professor Snape for the summer."

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Harry? You can't go with Professor Snape. He is a well-known servant of the Dark Lord and he worships You-Know-Who! He has a picture of him in his desk, you saw it, didn't you?"

"I did, and I told Dumbledore, but he wouldn't listen," Harry muttered under his breath. "I told him the man is a servant to Voldermort, but you know he doesn't care about anything. However, he refuses to let me go to the Dursley's."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron questioned, looking at his freind. "I mean, after what happ--"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry ordered, raising his hand to block his friend's face from view. "I don't want to hear about it, and I don't want to repeat it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Ron replied, wondering why his friend was so upset. "Well, at least Snape's won't be so bad. Maybe he'll be better during the summer, right, mate?"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll actually like eating eel," Harry muttered under his breath as he saw the professor.

"Hurry up," Severus replied, the flashback from earlier still fresh in his mind. "I don't have all day to wait around while you and your friend chitchat--which, by the way, you should have done earlier. Now get in the car, and we're leaving, right now!"

--

SNAPE'S MANOR

"This is my home," Severus explained as they entered the building. "It is safe from attack by the Dark Lord due to some -- things I've placed in. I cannot take the time to do it now. If you thought I was here to serve you and make your summer easier, you were wrong."

"I thought Dumbledore wanted me to take it easy," Harry said, swallowing hard as he looked at the angry professor.

"Easy? Take it easy? Are you out of your mind, Potter? Did you think that being here would be some sort of a vacation?" Severus asked, looking down at the young boy. "You're a weakling, Potter, just like your rotten father. I suggest that you go to your room and think about what you've done this year. A reflection, of sorts. You see, I see you becoming just as your father was, and --"

"My father was a hero," Harry replied, angry at Snape's response. "He died defeating Voldermot."

"You will not say that name in this house!" Severus responded, slamming his hand down on the table. "I will not stand for it. Now, go to your room before I strangle you with my bare hands, you foolish boy. Just remember, you aren't getting any supper tonight because of your attitude."

"My attitude? Why?" Harry questioned, looking at Snape. "_You're_ the idiot who insulted my father."

"You keep your mouth shut," Severus replied. "I remember what your father did to me, he was the scum of the earth, he picked on every boy in class."

"No."

"He assaulted me on multiple occasions."

"No," Harry said. "I don't believe it."

"Really? You don't believe it? Because I still have the scars," Severus taunted, pulling up his long Hogwarts uniform to show Harry the mark James had left behind thity years earlier. "I believe he wanted to kill me, and would have, had Dumbledore not stopped him."

"You're a liar!"

"Calling me a liar? Detention for that when you get back to Hogwarts, Potter. You're to be up at seven, you understand? I want your room cleaned before breakfast. Della, my elf-maid, will awaken you."

"When is breakfast?"

"Seven. And no magic, Potter."

"But I--"

"Be quiet!" Severus responded, taking his fist and hitting Harry squarly in the eye. It was a bold move, and it shocked him, but it felt good to have an outlet of anger. "Room. Now!" he screeched, and Harry fled to do as he'd ordered.

Covering himself with his bed sheets, Harry knew this and this only: It was due to be a long summer.


End file.
